


Karl Marx/Alexander Liazos Fanfiction: Now It Exists

by origami10



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Crack, sociology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origami10/pseuds/origami10
Summary: Inspired by a friend's sociology homework multiple choice question asking you to pick the pair that matched best.Beta read by kandascending xoXOXox love you thanks so much don't forget to like comment and subscribe! Characters not owned by me! No lemon or lime or other citrus (unfortunately?) *glomp*
Relationships: Karl Marx/Alexander Liazos
Kudos: 4





	Karl Marx/Alexander Liazos Fanfiction: Now It Exists

An older man with a thick white beard stands on the sidewalk outside town hall. "The ruling ideas of each epoch are always and always have been the ideas of the ruling class," he announces loudly. 

A police officer shows up. He frowns and says, "This kind of behavior is unacceptable in a law-abiding town."

A nondescript man with a nametag that says Alexander Liazos walks by. He wraps one arm around the man with the beard in a sort of side-hug, and says, "Yeah, man, tell it like it is! They just want us out of here because our ideas are different from what the people in power believe!" 

Then they passionately embrace and stare longingly into each other's eyes while the cop arrests both of them, and they share a prison cell forever and ever, the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Karl Marx's quote referenced from https://www.sophia.org/tutorials/conflict-theory-and-deviance-2


End file.
